mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} H-A-P-P-Y.... }} Your Update The World Ends With You }} Re:EPIC QUESTINESS + HAPPY EASTER }} Please help me... Thank you for showing me that link on how to make a word bubble,but now, i need to know how to add pics,(BTW thanks for the picture request)-Csphere19 how to add an image to an article in general, thank you-Csphere19 Question For Blanky Did you finish my user sim? If not, that's fine, but I would like to have it. (Midnightblue05) OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Need Your Help AGAIN Fwd: User talk:Shiida Fan * }} cool,very cool Fire Emblem RP Troubles Asking Permission for 2 Things Thanks That's perfect! Thank you v. muchly!!!! Tardisgirl98 10:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Reset my Request My Sims Kingdom: Blankeys Kingdom: Forest of Elves. Blanky....in Leafs flippin house (im talking about the video you put on youtube) you have a bed next to leafs... and you slept NEXT to him... thats strange... o.o;; I suppose so o.o *shifty eyes* <<_<}} Help Hi, um, Blanky. I'm new to an account but I've been on this website for over a year. I want to make my own " show " on here, but I don't know how to edit pictures. Would the ever so legendary Blanky be so kind and make me a show title screen. If you could, this is how I would want it to look. A picture of Rosalyn P. Marshall and Iggy in the middle, with around them any ten of theese people. Not all of them, just ten of these random people Gordon, Goth Boy, Buddy, Gonk, Leaf, T.O.B.O.R., Tavis, Mel, Matt, Roger, Chef Gino, Ol' Gabby, Marlon, Liberty, DJ Candy, Renee, Pinky, Makoto, Amelia, Violet, Poppy, Roxie Road, Rhonda, Summer, Maria. Please Blanky, you're my only hope. I don't care what the background looks like, but your work will be so much thanked! My Ugly Guy on my Page... Hey Blanky! Can you make my Ugly Character and send it to me??? Ok! Herez what teh ugly guy's look .Eyes: Just Like Lord Daniel's dot Eyes, but brown. Glasses: Exactly like Chaz's Glasses. Clothes: I wear teh clothes Roselyn wears in you artical, Hi mister! Hair: I have Travis's hair but it's black. Ok! That's teh ugly meh! Lateh. Hmmmmmm... Account hacking?